marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaga's Avengers
Jaga's Avengers is a series Marking the journey of the Avengers, from formation to their legacy. It will be described in 10 seasons, each with 10 episodes. Across the 100 episodes, the series hopes to touch base with most Marvel stories and characters, weaving them into one cohesive narrative. Season One After a mysterious jailbreak, seven of Earth’s mightiest heroes are brought together to stop world chaos, but uncover the sinister plans of Loki, to invade Earth with an army of aliens. The team is compromised of Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Ant Man, Wasp, Hawkeye. # 001 - Tales of Asgard: We learn about the universe through the eyes of Thor, as his brother’s rivalry with him leads Thor to being locked out of his home on Earth, # 002 - The First Avenger: In the 1940s Captain America faces HYDRA for the last time, losing his old life and waking up in modern day. # 003 - Get with the times: Captain America and Thor meet, and are both kept in SHIELD custody. They are shown the heroes of the world, Ant Man, the Wasp, the Hulk and Iron man. # 004 - A day unlike any other : When a mass prison breakout occurs, six heroes must join together to face a threat they cannot face alone. They become the Avengers. # 005 - Growing Pains: All on-board the helicarrier, the team learn more about each other and the mysterious Hulk, and struggle to work seamlessly. Meanwhile, Ant Man upgrades his abilities in new ways. # 006 - Manhunt: With a new lead on escaped convicts, the team splits to accommodate the strain. Meanwhile SHIELD struggles to keep their involvement with the Hulk secret. Thor gets closer getting home than ever before, but Loki reveals his master plan. # 007 - The Cube: Hulk returns to his old prison to find a potential ally, while the others now know Loki’s plan and race against time to find the Tesseract. They are overwhelmed and spread to the wind. # 008 - Scattered: Hulk and Hawkeye in the desert, Cap sent to Germany, Thor finally returned to Asgard and Iron Man retreating to upgrade his weapons, Hank and Janet attempt to stall Loki alone. # 009 - Earthfall: With the helicarrier shot out of the sky, the Avengers reassemble stronger than before to work together and stop it, preparing themselves for the coming war and welcoming new member Hawkeye. # 010 - Avengers Assemble: The seven members defend Manhattan with all they have against the alien invaders, becoming a team and finally trusting each other. Season Two With the world weak from an invasion, the villainous HYDRA return, using their gathered resources to form their own team to battle the Avengers. The team must form new bonds to win! Meanwhile, Iron Man battles alcoholism, and Thor returns home to fix his brother's mess. The team is comprised of Captain America, Hulk, Ant Man, Wasp, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, War Machine. # 011 - New beginnings: '''The Avengers move into their very own mansion and begin working as an independent team after the battle of NYC. With a lack of crime to fight, the heroes all deal with the aftermath in their own ways, while the team fights the Maximoff twins. Tony begins falling to alcoholism while hank begins working as Warden of the Big House. # '''012 - The Rabbit Hole: '''After capturing the twins, Captain America suspects a trick, and begins an investigation into their employer. Tony falls further into PTSD-induced alcoholism and finds himself in the protection of Rhodey. Thor returns to Asgard to reverse the damage done by Loki, and Hank interviews convicts about the criminal underworld, before a multi-fronted attack on the Avengers is sprung. # '''013 - Out of the shadows: '''With the group HYDRA revealed to still be active, the team is caught off guard as the terrorist organisation try to neutralize the Avengers one-by-one. Hank is captured, Cap is devastated that the organisation he tried to destroy is still around, and Tony is nowhere to be seen, but in his absence tries to convince Rhodey to fill in for him and help the Avengers. With the team split they all make new plans to move on and retaliate. # '''014 - Aftermath: '''Cap and Hawkeye go to Latveria to track the twins, while Hulk and Wasp head to the helicarrier to get help finding Hank.They locate him in an old US war bunker, and free him with the help of Rhodey, now in disguise as Tony. However, Hulk is shot with a dart that leaves him unable to become the Hulk. Meanwhile in Asgard, Loki is tried for his crimes but loyalists lead by the enchantress break him free. # '''015 - Double Trouble: '''Cap and Hawkeye face off against the twins, learning more of their powers and backstory, as well as the motives of HYDRA. Cap tries to convince the Maximoffs’ to switch sides but they cannot be convinced. Wasp leads a damaged team with SHIELD to a potential HYDRA base, but meet the dual heads of the organisation - Barons Zemo and Strucker. No match for HYDRA, they learn that they are assembling a team of their own, including the mysterious Winter Soldier. In Asgard the enchantress and executioner cause trouble for Thor as he tries to re-capture Loki. # '''016 - Widow’s sting: '''The Arrival of Black Widow, a double agent for SHIELD, sheds light on HYDRA’s plans, and HYDRA island’s mysterious HQ. SHIELD agent Leonard Sampson attempts to remove the dart from Banner in the hopes they can get the Hulk back, and Thor’s world gets darker when Odin is poisoned. Cap and Hawkeye return to the helicarrier and Rhodey reveals himself to the team. Together they plan their next move, and ready up to take down HYDRA. # '''017 - Demon in a bottle: '''Hawkeye and Cap set a distraction for HYDRA and come face-to-face with the Winter Soldier, making a shocking revelation, while SHIELD and the remnants of the team head to HYDRA Island to stop their plan, but face a group of supervillains lead by Zemo. Tony has to face his inner demons and finally puts down the bottle, while Thor visits an actual demon to track Loki. Cap and Hawkeye are captured, and Cap is reunited with Bucky, Arnim Zola, and the resurrected leader of HYDRA, the Red Skull! # '''018 - The Masters: All on HYDRA Island, the Red Skull unleashes the full force of his masters. Zemo, the winter soldier, abomination, the twins, the melter, Grim Reaper and Titania. The Avengers try their hardest, but when Iron Man returns with a new suit and shield forces in tow, the tides are turned and the Maximoff twins learn the error in their ways. With the team back together, HYDRA are defeated and the heads (apart from Strucker) Captured. # 019 - Code Red: With the Red Skull captured and being transported to the big house, Thor finds Loki and the enchantress, who travel to Earth as a distraction, causing chaos by freeing the masters. Chaos ensues as the skull reveals his backup plan, unleashing dreadnaughts around the world. Both storylines crossover as the team have to pull all their weight and the twins have to prove themselves as heroes as the threat of HYDRA is defeated worldwide. # 020 - The Trial: After the storm, the Red Skull is tried for his crimes, while Loki is finally brought to justice on Asgard and sent to the isle of silence. Captain America finds the Winter Soldier once more, and it set upon by Zemo, forcing Steve to see how far he’ll go for a friend. Meanwhile, Tony and Hank begin to plan a way to boost the Avenger’s manpower, and Wasp begins training the twins. Rhodey gets his own suit - the war machine, and the Avengers work towards a better future, together. Season Three With the Avengers now public heroes, they catch the attention of time travelling Kang the conqueror, who tries to manipulate the group to his needs. The group ponder their future and if they can continue going on like this. Meanwhile, Steve tracks his old friend, Bucky Barnes. The team is comprised of Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Ant Man, Wasp, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, War Machine, Songbird, Black Knight. # 021 - Earth’s Mightiest heroes: Six months have passed, and the Avengers are world-known heroes. Still hunting the remnant of HYDRA, the team are a well-oiled machine, apart from Cap who has taken time off to travel the world looking for Bucky. After capturing Grim Reaper the team host a party to celebrate removing HYDRA influence from the world. Wasp has been training the twins well, and both are working well in the team, but still have not won the public over. The party is crashed by the arrival of a new enemy who takes on the team single handedly. # 022 - Legacy: With the team defeated easily, they submit to the enemy and demand his intent. He welcomes himself as Kang the conqueror, and as a time travelling king he has come back in time to prevent future catastrophe. He comes to warn the team that there is a future invasion on the horizon, and he is here to help them prepare for the coming war. To prove himself he was the one behind revealing HYDRAs base, and he also provides the location of the serpent society and the group go there, Kang in tow. With his knowledge proving true, the Avengers are split on what to do next. # 023 - Days of Future Past: With Kang willingly locked away inside the Big House, he provides information to the group about future events, and they all prove to be true. Tony and Hank make a deal to help with Kang’s demands in exchange for him showing them the possible future. The two are taken forward in time and shown the dystopian earth left behind and Kang reveals one last fact. He shows them Hulk, the last being left on Earth. He tells them he cannot be trusted, and is the reason for this dystopia, after his rage destroyed an item of extreme power. When asked if Ultron has any impact on the war, Kang doesn’t know what they are talking about, which confuses the duo. Returning to modern day, the two decide to speed up the Ultron project in the hopes that it can save the world. Meanwhile, Thor leads Wasp and the twins on a mission and they discuss the future of their lives and the team. # 024 - Secrets: Cap heads to Siberia on the Bucky case, and is joint by SHIELD agents Black Widow and Falcon, sent personally by Nick Fury to help on the case. They learn of the winter soldier’s past through widow as she served in the KGB. Tony and Hank have the Ultron program exposed, and the team disagrees that a world policing force is not freedom. The team is split as Kang announces that there’s a significant battle in two days time that will define how the coming war is fought. Each member of the team acts differently on how to prepare for a battle, with Tony upgrading his and Rhodey’s armour, Hank potentially freeing one of his inmates to help, Thor returns to Asgard to seek council from Odin. Hawkeye overhears Tony telling James that Banner is the key, so Clint decides to leave with Banner and Janet and go off the grid, fearing the team will turn on each other. They are surprised that the upcoming battle is with Kang himself, who arrives with a squad of henchmen. # 025 - Digging Graves # 026 - Friend or Foe? # 027 - The Winter Soldier # 028 - Invasion Earth # 029 - All Out War # 030 - Conqueror Category:Jaga 321 Category:Jaga's Avengers